Girls Come together
by dragonmaster42
Summary: The two girls of Pokemon meet for the first time. The title has another meaning if you know what i mean. This is Rated for a reason. Strong Yuri Content. MxM


**I dont own Pokemon. This is a fanfiction. This story contains graphic yuri scenes. Two girls exploring new boundaries.**

**Girls come together**

Ash, May, Brock, and Max were traveling a new route this day when they ran into someone. Ash yells "Watch out". May gets in front "sorry about him he has been a little angry these days" Looks evilly at Ash. The voice said "These days he's always been like that". Ash looks up "Misty?" Misty conks Ash on the head "We haven't apart that long you dope". Ash smirks "that's Misty….

They go to a restaurant to get re-acquainted. After lots of chitchat. May gets up and walks off. More Chitchat. Ash says "sorry Misty I got to go to a gym today, wanna come?" . Misty thinks to herself same old Ash. "No Ash I will let you go. I have to get going anyway" Ash waves goodbye and Brock waves as well. Max waves but isn't sure who she is.

Misty goes to a local shop and looking through a rack of clothes she sees someone familiar. She walks over to her "Hi, I'm Misty. Are you Ash's girlfriend?". May Snaps back "No I'm not…Wait I thought you were his girlfriend". Misty blushes "No we're just old friends" . "Oh I'm May" May smiles. Misty smiles back "Nice to meet you". The two girls walk out of the store together. "So you and Ash use to travel together, and now you're a gym leader". Misty smirks and gives a thumbs up "That's right".

Misty looks up at May "Are you going to go find Ash?" May answers "No, I will see what they all can do without me for a little while" said angrily. "So where're you going to stay"…May tips her head and sighs. "I don't know, I don't have enough for a hotel." "I need somewhere to stay too. We can split the bill." May wonders "Why don't you stay at the Pokemon Center?" "I have grown out of their uncomfortable beds" Misty grins. "Lets Go" May shouts. The two girls march off to a nice hotel.

SOLD OUTSOLD OUTSOLD OUT

"There all sold out" May cries. "There's another over here" Mist pulls May. Misty gets to the front desk and asks "Do you have any rooms available?". "Yes Mam I do. Last one as a matter of fact". Misty Lets out "We'll take it". Misty gets the keys. "Lets go May". They go up to their room. May lets out "This is magnificent". They look around the room. In the center One bed. May says "Only one bed". "Should we call for another" Misty asks. "Its big enough, I think they are to busy to answer anyway" Misty goes in and brushes her teeth and gets into the comfy bed. May goes into the bathroom takes a relaxing bath, brushes her teeth and comes out. She sees Misty sleeping. May goes around to the free side and lays down. "This is comfortable"

Misty rolls over. Her hand falls onto May's stomach. May reacts and pushes her hand off. Misty turns again landing her hand over May's breast. May freezes she is only wearing a thin t-shirt and some pajama bottoms. Misty is wearing a white t-shirt and some panties. May's Nipples harden and Misty's hand clamps. Misty moves again lying her head between May's Breasts. May blushes and does nothing. Misty cuddles her head with May's breasts. Misty's hand goes down slipping into May's Pajama bottom. May feels hers hand going in-between her legs and squeeze. May Squeals. Misty stays asleep and squeezes more. May wiggles and squeals. This makes Mistys hands tighten and she pulls her head tighter into her breasts. May tries to get Mistys head off her by pulling her shirt. But instead lets mistys head lay on her naked breast. This is worse than before May thinks. The cuddling continues and Mays breast twist and turn. Then she feels the constant squeezing of Misty's hand. Mistys lip finds one of Mays nipples and tongues it a little before putting it into her mouth. May breathes deeply and tightens her legs. May closes her eyes and squeals. She orgasms and cums on Mistys arm. This sudden warmth on her arm wakes her up a little. "May what's wrong". Misty opens her eyes to see a mound of skin in front of her with a perked up red and wet tip. Misty moves her head and looks down towards her arm which she immediately realizes where it is. She pulls it out quickly, she looks at May. "May…What?" May is breathing deeply with her eyes shut and a tear coming out. Misty grits her teeth as she looks at her wet hand. She wipes it on the bed.

May opens her eyes "You…you" Misty cuts in "I'm sorry May". May shakes her head "That was the most dirtiest thing that has ever been done to me" Misty cries "I'm Sorry". May says "It was so amazing". Misty cries "I'm….What?". Misty blushes. May says "That was the most pleasure I have ever felt at once." She blushes. Misty's face reddens and she responds "Think how it would have been if I was awake." Misty covers her mouth realizing what she just said. May looks at her "I can imagine." Misty falls back with her legs spread on the bed. She has a Psyduck on her panties. May stands on her knees and moves over to Misty. Misty looks at her and sees the soaked Pajama pants right in the center. May watches Misty's Nipples harden. May leans onto Misty Kissing her deeply. Misty blushes.

May leans in again this time she lifts up Misty's shirt. Misty doesn't argue. May clamps both of Misty's breasts with her hands and squeezes the nipples between her fingers. Misty moans and yells. May takes her hands off of Misty and pulls Misty's shirt off. Misty Brings her arms up trying to get May's shirt off to. May lets her and they both squeeze each others breasts. Both moaning in pleasure. May pulls off of Misty and she goes down to her panties. May reaches for the rims and then Misty darts her hands and holds her panties down. "May, I don't want you to" May takes her hands off then she sticks her hand between Misty's legs and Pushes deeply through the panties. Misty moans. "You didn't give me a choice" May whispers. May Pulls Misty's panties down and starts to finger her. Misty yells and it Echoes throughout the room. Misty puts her hands down to May's and tries to stop her from fingering. May continues. Misty feels the aching pain all over her. She reaches and starts squeezing her own breasts out of the excitement and pain. Misty has an orgasm and cums on May's hands. May rubs her Cum covered hands on Misty's breasts. May says "That means were even. Misty gets up. "Maybe" Then misty jumps on top of May.

Misty and May are both topless, and Misty doesn't have anything on. Misty rubs her and May's breasts together. They push them together and Kiss. Misty's tongue creeps into May's mouth and tickles her tongue. May wiggles with excitement. Misty breaks the Kiss and puts her arms in Mays armpits and tickles her. May laughs, kicks and giggles. She rolls taking misty with her. They end up in opposite positions with May on top. There breasts still together Misty runs her fingers around the rim of May's pajama bottoms. She slowly pulls them down just enough to reveal her clit. Misty's hand creeps down and fingers it. May moans and puts her arm down herself squeezing between Mistys hand and getting to Mistys clit. May stops fingering and sits up. She moves herself off of Misty. Misty hints to get over her. May moves herself and positions herself right above Mistys head. Misty says "Come down a little" May moves her clit down and it touches Mistys mouth. Misty kisses it and sucks on it. May lets out small pants.

Misty moves her mouth off and gently licks it with her tongue every few seconds. Teasing May. Every time Misty licks May feels like she is going to Orgasm. Misty stops "Now you do the same for me" May gets up again and moves to the foot of the bed with her legs hanging off. She puts her head between Mistys legs and tickles it with her tongue. Misty isn't near her orgasm yet so she enjoys the teasing of Mays tongue. Then May suddenly darts her tongue into Misty's clit as far as it can go. And she moves it in and out as fast as it can go. Misty Moans and reacts to all the pleasure by squeezing her legs together with May's head in-between. May continues her assault on it and takes the pressure of the squeezing. Misty yells and screams with all the pleasure. "May…Faster….Ahhh" Right before orgasm Misty spreads her legs as a reaction. Just then May stops.

Misty knows already that she is in for it. She relaxes and then feels May's tongue tickle it. She feels herself start to let go and then go back in. May licks again. Her orgasm almost comes again and goes back. Misty cries in pain "Oh…Please….:". May Licks again. As Misty is feeling her orgasm coming again May moves and Position their clits together. Misty's orgasm goes back in and she notices May. "Lift you leg up" May says in a soft voice. Misty does so and May pushes her clit onto Misty. The to clits are now Kissing, this makes them even hornier. They both count off in their heads and then push together and rub each other together. Misty yells "I'm going to Cum" . May yells "Me too". They both let out a loud scream as their clits erupt into each other.

They move to each other and Kiss one last time before falling asleep. They wake up the next morning all naked and sticky. They both giggle and kiss as they get dressed. They walk out the room and see people staring at them. They walk to the front desk and give him the key. The man grins "I hope you had a good time". They walk to the door and then turn around, they turn to each other and Kiss tongue and all. They walk out the door and see Ash walking by. "Where have you been, haven't seen you all night" They look at each other and giggle. As they walk their hands cant help but touch each other.

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed that. If you couldnt tell by now. I love the idea of girls teasing each other. I hope you enjoy this one. I greatly appreciate Reviews and if you want to reccomend one for me to do next check out my profile. Check out all my stories. My next story will be of Maylu and Roll. **


End file.
